I hope you dance
by kurokiya
Summary: A spur of the moment story based off of Leeann Womack's song i hope you dance. Kagome drags inuyasha to a dance recital in honor of her friend Cara who died of Leukemia at age ten


_**I hope you dance…**_

I don't own Inuyasha or the song I hope you dance

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder…_

Kagome dragged Inuyasha through the bone eaters well, ignoring his complaints. She had slowly gotten stronger from having to help lug he everywhere when he got hurt so dragging him down the well wasn't _too_ hard. "OWW! [insert word] where are we going?" Kagome just ignored him and continued tugging through the well. Once they climbed out of the well into modern Japan, Inuyasha spun on his heel and pinned Kagome to the inside of the hut that protected the well. "All right you wench, why the $%# did you drag me here?" for a moment Kagome didn't answer.

_You get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger…_

Inuyasha was about to demand an answer again when he smelled salt, and not just any salt, the salt from Kagome's tears. Startled, he released her and started stuttering. " H-h-hey don't cry. W-what did I do?" he asked, afraid he had hurt her.

_May you never take one single breath for granted…_

As much as he hated to admit it, he truly cared for her, and hated more than anything for her to be hurt or hurting, be it emotional or physical. Sniffing, Kagome quickly wiped her eyes. " Gomen, I didn't mean to drag you here but today my old dance studio is doing a tribute to a very good friend of mine named Cara who died of Leukemia when we were ten and I- I really wanted you to come with me so you could meet her." Kagome stuttered, trying hard not to start crying again. Inuyasha looked at her and sighed, before putting her on his back, causing her to squeak in surprise. " Inu- Inuyasha?" she questioned softly, confused, "what are you doing?" Inuyasha huffed.

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed…_

"What does it look like I'm doing? You want to get to that performance right?" Kagomes eyes widened in realization and nodded. " Well all right then. Hang on tight!" Kagome only nodded before burying her head into his back as Inuyasha took off towards the theater, Kagome whispering directions all the way.

When the two of them got to the recital, they just barely made it into the theater. As they sat the curtain came up, revealing twelve or so dancers that all looked about Inuyasha's age dressed in knee length outfits that looked like nightgowns.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean…_

As they danced, a slide show played of the girl that the dancers were honoring. Soon, several girls that looked about twelve or so ran out to join the older girls and did a large duet with them. While the dancing was good, Inuyasha could not figure out why she dragged him to this, regardless of what she said.

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens…_

Kagome, meanwhile was sobbing into her hands as memories came back. Memories she would rather forget. The time she and Cara had purposely messed up on a move to mess with the teacher, or when she and Cara had visited Madison and played kick-ball in the streets with Madison's brothers and their soon to be friend Maddie.

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance…_

In fact, there was Maddie now, dancing up on stage with the others in her studio. Oh how Kagome wished she could be up there, dancing with her friends and expressing her sorrow. Sadly she had to be content with only one source of comfort.

_And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance…_

Inuyasha started when he felt Kagome's head against his chest. Acting instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her and simply listened to the lyrics of the song, intent on keeping Kagome from having to shed more tears after the dance.

_I hope you dance…_

_I hope you dance…_

There were now at a group of what looked liked fifteen year olds on stage dancing on stage but they were joined by a second group of twelve year olds.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance…_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance…_

Due to his increased senses, Inuyasha saw and smelt the tears coming from almost every dancer on stage and was startled. Did this young girl really have this many people who cared about her?

_Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'…_

_Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin' _

These particular lines hit Inuyasha hard. Could they really be true? He knew that he liked Kagome, okay scratch that, he loved her, but was it really worth it? He looked down at her. After all, with so many demons and evil people after them, it might be a bad idea to love her. She could get hurt or killed.

_Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter…_

Inuyasha shook his head at this. How could he not be bitter? Between his brother, Kikiyo and all the discrimination, how could he not be bitter?

_When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider…_

This caused him to pause for two reasons. For one, it seemed like a good idea to just sell himself to his fate. Yet it was the second reason that made him keep from deciding. He knew if he sold himself, he would hurt Kagome and his other, dare he say it? Friends.

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance…_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

Looking back at the stage, he was shocked to see that it was filled with all the older dancer and they were dancing in front of the second group of twelve year olds.

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance_

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)_

Inuyasha gently pulled Kagome off his chest where she had been crying and sat her on his lap, whispering, "Watch them Kagome. Let their dancing be your outlet."

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance_

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)_

Kagome nodded and whispered back "Arigatou" before leaning back onto his chest.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean…_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

Slowly, more dancers made their way on stage and positioned themselves.

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice, to sit it out or dance_

_DANCE_

The sudden note pretty much kicked the dancers into movement causing the audience, including Inuyasha, to sit transfixed at the beautifully intricate movements.

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance_

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)_

As the lyrics to the song ran out, the dancers slowed and began to form several rings around the sole male dancer who was lifting a young girl (Cara's little sister as Inuyasha later found out) onto his shoulders as he slowly walked in a small circle before stopping. As soon as he stopped, the rest of the dancers, including Cara's little sister, lifted their hands into the air as if in prayer for the remaining duration of the song.

_I hope you dance…_

After the dance, Inuyasha and Kagome talked with Madison and Maddie for a couple minutes before he picked Kagome up and carried her bridal style back to her home. Despite her protests, he did not put her down and she ended up falling asleep on the way to her home.

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance, I hope dance_

Quickly and quietly, Inuyasha carried Kagome up to her bedroom and tucked her in before sitting next to the bed and gently rubbing her back as she slept. 'Kagome…' he thought, troubled. Should he tell her once she wakes up? Should he tell her that he is in love with her?

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)_

"Inuyasha?" mumbled Kagome, just barely awake. "hen?" grunted Inuyasha, not breaking in the pattern of his gentle stroking. "Thank you" she whispered. Inuyasha smiled, "Go back to sleep." "mhmm… " muttered Kagome fighting sleep a little more before finally giving into it.

_I hope you dance_

Inuyasha smiled softly at Kagomes sleeping form. He had decided. 'I promise you Kagome, I will stay and protect and love you, even if you don't love me back.' And with that he laid his head on the edge of the bed and fell asleep, a smile still on his face.

**This was a spur of the moment story that has a lot of truth in it. I did loose a friend to Leukemia and I had to let my feelings out some how.**

**Read and Review!- Kurokiya**


End file.
